A Werewolf Boy
by luhan90
Summary: Sebuah janji lama mengingatkan Baekhyun akan cinta pertamanya pada seorang pemuda dengan dua penampilan, manusia dan serigala. Tidak kah Baekhyun tahu, Pemuda itu sudah menunggunya sejak 14 tahun yang lalu? Dan akankah Baekhyun tahu, pemuda itu memilik perasaan yang sama pada Baekhyun walaupun Baekhyun sudah menikah? ITS YAOI-BAEKLU-CHANBAEK.
1. Chapter 1

A Werewolf Boy

Rated : T

Main Cast : Luhan, Baekhyun

Other cast : Chanyeol, Sehun, Kris, etc.

Pairing : ChanBaek, LuBaek etc.

Genre : Romance, Sad

[Cast punya Tuhan, SMent dan keluarganya. Disini Saya hanya meminjam nama. Mohon untuk tidak ada plagiat disini]

WARNING! Typo(s), alur kecepetan, garing, dll.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai muncul, seorang namja kemudian bangun dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah 10 menit berendam, namja mungil itu keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian mengganti bajunya.

"Selamat pagi, chagiya" seorang namja tinggi memeluk namja mungil itu dari belakang. Namja mungil itu, atau yang biasa disapa Baekhyun tersenyum kearah suaminya kemudian membelai pipinya. Suaminya, Chanyeol, tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun yang udah menggunakan pakaiannya kemudian pergi kedapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk keluarganya. "Pagi, Eomma" sapa seorang namja yang tingginya hanya seukuran pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian kembali berjalan kearah dapur.

"Eomma, Apa yang akan Eomma masak hari ini?" Baekhyun mengelus rambut putranya, Sehun sambil menyalakan keran air.

"Eomma akan memasak spaghetti. Sehun suka?" Sehun yang dari tadi memeggang baju Eommanya lalu malah menarik narik bajunya. "Suka Eomma! Sehun suka!"

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kompor kemudian melanjutkan acara memasaknya. "Eomma – Eomma! Lihat apa yang Guru berikan padaku kemarin! Gambar ini baguskan! Aku mendapat nilai 9 loh!" Seru Sehun yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Hmmm" Baekhyun masih saja berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Eomma! Lihatlah! Pesawatnya bagus kan!" Sehun memajukan badannya kearah Baekhyun yang ada diseberangnya. "Sebentar Sehun" sahut Baekhyun sambil memasukan spagetti kedalam rebusan air.

"Eomma, Eomma tidak mau melihat Sehun ya?" Sehun mengembalikan posisi tubuhnya keposisi sebelumnya kemudian menundukan wajahnya. Baekhyun mengecilkan api sedikit, kemudian menghampiri anaknya.

"Maaf Sehunnie, Eomma sedang memasak" Baekhyun mengelus kepala anaknya itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, coba ceritakan gambar itu dari awal" Sehun tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun kembali. "Nih, Eomma lihat ya! Ini ada Appa, disebelah Appa ada Eomma. Eomma dan Appa memakai baju yang kembar. Bagus ya!"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa bajunya berwarna merah muda?"

Sehun tertawa sebentar, "kata bu guru, Eomma dan Appa sangat serasi kalau memakainya bersamaan seperti pertemuan orang tua siswa tahun lalu!"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "ayo lanjutkan"

Sehun menatap kembali gambarannya, "Disebelah Eomma ada Kris-_ge _dan Sehun sedang berpegangan tangan. Baju sekolah Kris-_ge_ bagus ya! Itu Sehun yang menggambarnya!"

"terus, diatas nya ada pesawat yang Sehun bilang tadi. Nih Eomma lihat deh, disebelah Sehun ada serigala. Sehun mau memelihara Serigala! Saat Sehun dan Tao-_ge_ istrahat, Tao-_ge_ bilang kalo serigala itu lucu seperti panda"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mendengarkan cerita anaknya. Senyumnya menyusut saat anaknya membahas tentang 'serigala'.

Dia merindukan sosok serigala yang selalu melindunginya. Sosok serigala yg menemaninya dimanapun dia berada.

"Eomma, ada apa eomma? Kenapa melamun?" Baekhyun sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Sehun yang sedang menarik tangannya. Baekhyun menggeleng. Kemudian tesenyum kecil.

"Ulangan harian-mu sudah selesai kan? Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil beberapa hari untuk...berlibur?" Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum senang.

"Ayo Eomma! Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain? kita bermain sepuasnya bersama Kris-_ge, _Tao-_ge, _dan Lay-_ge_!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengacak acak rambut Sehun.

"Hey, ada apa ini? Sepertinya yang kalian bicarakan menarik" sahut seorang namja lalu duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Appa Appa! Dengar! Kata Eomma, dia akan mengajak Sehun berlibur ketaman bermain!" Sehun menolehkan sedikit pandangannya pada Appanya.

"Jinjja? Bukankah Baekhyun Eomma bilang ingin kerumahnya yang dulu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun sambil memainkan jarinya, "Hmm, biarlah. Kali ini aku mengalah pada Sehun"

"Chagiya, tiga bulan kemarin Sehun selalu meminta pergi ke taman bermain dan kau selalu mengalah. Sudahlah, kali ini kita pergi kerumah Eomma yang dulu saja!" kata Chanyeol sambil memandang Sehun.

"Appa! Eomma masih mau _kok, _mengalah _sama _Sehun. Jadi kita ketaman bermain lagi ya" Sehun menatap mata Eommanya.

"Hey, dasar nakal. _Pokoknya _appa tidak mau. Kau juga harus bisa mengalah, Sehun! " Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan melipat tangannya diatas meja. "Tidak mau" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian pergi.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, tidak usah dibahas. Kita bicarakan ini nanti saja, oke?" Baekhyun memajukan badannya agar sedikit lebih dekat pada Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah berperilaku seperti itu. Kau selalu saja mengalah untuknya. Aku tahu dia anakmu, tapi tidak semua kemauannya harus kau patuhi." Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian membelai rambut Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir" Chanyeol bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun sebentar.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris-_ge,_ aku juga mau _main _game itu!"

"Tunggu Sehun, sebentar lagi aku... Ah! Bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Ini sudah ke empat kalinya aku kalah"

"Ayolah Kris-_ge, _aku hanya meminjam sekali. Ya ya?"

Baekhyun dan keluarganya kali ini sedang dalam perjalanan kerumah Baekhyun yang dulu. Chanyeol sedang menyetir mobil sambil memandang pemandangan. Baekhyun sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil mengganti saluran radio yang sedang memutar lagu bagus di mobilnya. Sehun dan Kris – masih memperebutkan playstation yang baru diberikan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Memang playstation Sehun kemana?!" bentak Kris yang sudah pusing melihat adiknya merengek untuk meminjam playstation.

"Sehun lupa membawanya" kemudian Sehun cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Salahmu sendiri!"

"Yaah, Kris-_ge.. _Please yaa"

"Kris, kau kan sudah besar. Mengalahlah pada Sehun. Sehun, kau juga. Seharusnya kau membawanya bukan?"

Sehun melipat kakinya diatas jok mobil dan memain mainkan jarinya. "Jadi maksud eomma, ini salahku?"

"tentu saja salahmu, bodoh!" balas Kris masih menatap layar playstationnya.

"Ya!" Sehun menjambak rambut Kris dan Kris sedikit meringis akibatnya. "Sehun! Tidak sopan pada kakakmu sendiri!"

"Maaf appa"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang kemudian menatap kearah jok belakang, menatap kedua anaknya yang sedang mengobrol tentang permainan terbaru di playstationnya. Diliriknya kedua sejoli lainnya yang sedang menyender di masing masing bahu satu sama lain.

Tao, sepupu nya yang masih kelas 1 smp. Dan disebelahnya ada Lay, sepupu Chanyeol yang duduk dikelas 3 smp seperti Kris. Tao sedang tertidur sambil memasang _headset _di telinganya dan disebelahnya – si penyangga badan Tao – sedang memasang _headset_ juga sambil memandang pemandangan.

Mobil Baekhyun – Chanyeol terlihat sangat penuh-ramai dengan hadirnya anak anak itu. Chanyeol sedang mengendarai mobil sambil bersenandung cukup keras dan Baekhyun sedang memandang pemandangan sambil menopang dagunya.

Bayangan kelam itu kembali lagi.

Dimana saat Baekhyun digendong oleh pemuda itu menuju hutan dan—beberapa warga menyerangnya. Baekhyun tau, dia sangat tahu kalau keadaan ini cepat atau lambatakan segera datang. Baekhyun takut, sangat takut. Ia menangis dipunggung pemuda yang masih menggendongnya. Pemuda itu melirik Baekhyun yang menangis di punggungnya dan membuat pakaiannya basah. Pemuda itu menurunkan Baekhyun perlahan dan meletakan kaki Baekhyun yang masih terluka dengan sangat hati hati.

Baekhyun masih menangis, tangisannya berhenti dan menghasilkan sesegukan saat pemuda itu mengelus pipinya.

Mengelus pipinya.

Baekhyun menatap pemuda yang sedang mengeluls pipinya itu dengan sangat perlahan. Baekhyun merindukannya. Merindukan kelakuan nakalnya sehari hari. Merindukan tingkah pemuda ini saat—saat ia bingung bagaimana caranya berbicara pada Baekhyun. Karen pada pasalnya, dia tidak bisa berbicara.

"La...ri"

Baekhyun merasa seperti berbagai listrik telah menyengatnya. Ini sebuah keajaiban. Pemuda itu berbicara. Berbicara padanya. Mengeluarkan suara merdunya. Menatap dalam matanya. Seolah tak ingin lagi membuat Baekhyun terluka.

Baekhyun menangis sekali lagi. Ia bangga. Sangat bangga. Pemuda yang ia sayang, yang sangat ia berikan sepenuh perhatiannya pada pemuda ini bisa berbicara setelah berbulan bulan Baekhyun ajarkan—mungkin hanya 10 suku kata.

Baekhyun menangis sambil memegang tangan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menatap Baekhyun bingung dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun lagi.

Beberapa warga mulai menyalakan obornya, menarik perhatian pemuda ini. Pemuda ini menggeram, dan menampilkan taringnya yang tajam. Baekhyun menggengam tangan pemuda itu—bermaksud supaya pemuda itu berhenti menggeram supaya tidak menakuti warga lainnya.

"Berhenti...Hentikan... Luhan.."

Dan detik itu juga, pemuda yang dipanggil Luhan itu berubah.

Berubah wujud—menjadi—seekor serigala.

Seekor serigala.

Dan menyerang para warga yang sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menyerang Luhan juga.

Luhan menyerang para warga itu tanpa memedulikan Baekhyun yang menangis ketakutan jauh dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun mencari kayu untuk penyangga tubuhnya dan berjalan berlawanan arah seperti yang dikatakan Luhan tadi, sambil berdoa pada Tuhan supaya dihari esok ia masih dipertemukan dengan sosok tersebut.

"Chagiya!"

Baekhyun menoleh. Ia mendapati suaminya tengah memandangnya.

"Ya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis matanya, "Ada apa? Kau sakit? Kalau kau sakit, kita bisa pulang sekarang"

"Tidak, untuk apa kita pulang kalau rumahnya ada didepan sana?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah rumah yang lumayan tua didepan sana.

"Itu rumahnya?" tanya Chanyeol yang kemudian di jawab oleh anggukan dan senyuman Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya dan memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman rumah tersebut.

"Nah sudah sampai" Chanyeol melepaskan _sitbelt _nya kemudian menatap anak anak yang ada dijok belakang. "Biarkan mereka tidur, atau dibangunkan?"

Baekhyun menatap anak anak itu sebentar, "Biarkan saja. Lagipula kita aka masuk terlebih dahulu untuk membersihkan rumah. Kalau mereka bangun, itu akan merepotkan kita bukan?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Tapi..Bagaimana ya. Aku merasa kalau tidak ada anak anak, suasana akan terasa canggung"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memukul perut Chanyeol pelan, "kalau begitu bangunkan saja. Untuk apa menanyakan pendapatku"

Chanyeol menepis tangan Baekhyun yang ingin memukul perutnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Hey para bocaah, bangun!" kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk pantat dan paha mereka supaya bangun.

"Ya, Appa! Aku masih sangat mengantuk!" sahut Sehun yang dibalas oleh anggukan Tao.

"Tidak Tidak, semuanya, Bangun!" teriak Baekhyun yang kemudian membuat semuanya keluar mobil. "Kurasa perkataanmu lebih manjur daripada aku" kata Chanyeol yang dibalas oleh seringaian Baekhyun. Mereka berdua pun ikut keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Oke. Kita akan membagi tugas. Pertama, cuci muka kalian. Yang kedua, Baekhyun, Lay dan Sehun membersihkan lantai 2. Dan aku, Kris dan Tao membersihkan Lantai 1. Halaman depan akan dibersihkan bersama nanti sore. Baiklah, Hap Hap Hap! Cepat cuci muka kalian!" kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk nepuk tangannya dan para bocah itu langsung berjalan entah kemana—pokoknya mereka harus menemukan air bersih untuk cuci muka.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk kearah rumah itu. Menatap pintu rumah lamanya yang tertutup. Baekhyun merogoh sesuatu dikantongnya dan memasukannya ke lubang kunci.

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa perabot rumah yang masih ada disana.

Para Bocah yang sudah selesai mencuci mukanya lantas berlari kearah pintu yang sudah terbuka—mereka sangat penasaran oleh isinya.

Chanyeol berdiri disebelah Baekhyun, "Bagaimana? Masih merindukan rumah ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Rumah ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Seperti ada sesorang yang merawatnya."

**TBC**

ANNYEOONNG

Kembali lagi dengan Author, panggil aja Rie^^

Rie dapet ide ini dari temen, dia yang nyaranin bikin ini. Katanya da dapet inspirasi dari salah satu film kalo gak salah/? Jadi Rie bikin ini dibantu dikit sama temen Rie^^

Mohon Reviewnya untuk kelanjutan ff ini kedepannya~


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol memandang istrinya yang masih menatap lekat lekat perabot rumah yang masih ada disana.

"Sudah puas melihatnya? Ayo kita bersihkan rumahnya" Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mengambil kemoceng dan lap pel yang masih ada di dalam rumahnya itu diikuti dengan Lay dan Sehun yang membawa sapu, lap dan baskom berisi air yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

Baekhyun berjalan kemudian menaiki tangga rumahnya diikuti dengan Lay dan Sehun yang sedang mengelap dan menyapu tangga itu sedikit.

Lantai dua tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada satu kamar mandi di dekat tangga, dua buah kamar dan sebuah jendela besar dengan berbagai tumbuhan yang mengitarinya—yang terlihat sudah sangat layu—dan beberapa lemari buku yang disebelahnya ditemani dengan meja panjang yang dihiasi dengan foto foto.

Baekhyun memulai pekerjaanya. Dimulai dengan membersihkan debu debu di tembok kemudian diikuti dengan Lay yang menyapu lantai. Sehun berjalan mendekati jendela panjang tersebut dan membuka kacanya.

"Eomma, itu apa?"

Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menunjuk sebuah gudang kecil di dekat pekarangan rumahnya.

"Entahlah. Hanya gudang biasa. Ayo bantu Lay-_ge_ mu menyapu" ajak Baekhyun lalu dengan cepat menutup jendela tersebut. Sehun mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendekati Lay.

Baekhyun menatap Gudang itu lagi. Ia tidak berani menuju kesana. Karena Ia tahu, tempat itu akan malah membuatnya semakin merindukan sosok tersebut. Pemuda itu.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja panjangyang dihiasi berbagai foto. Ada foto Eommanya, Baekhyun, adik nya—Baekjoon, dan pemuda itu.

Mereka sedang duduk dipekarangan rumah. Eomma Baekhyun sedang menyuapi Baekjoon, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang memukul punggung pemuda itu karena tingkahnya yang tidak mau diam.

Baekhyun tersenyum memandang foto itu. Ia merindukan semua yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu dulu. Senyuman manisnya, muka polosnya, tingkah lakunya, semua yang ia miliki.

"Eomma?"

Baekhyun menoleh.

"Semuanya sudah disapu"

Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun dan Lay. Kemudian menyejajarkan tingginya dengan kedua bocah itu.

"Pintar"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut keduanya. Sehun dan Lay memejamkan matanya. Sangat nyaman. Kemudian Baekhyun berjalan ke toilet untuk membasuh mukanya. Dari dalam toilet, terdengar ocehan kedua bocah itu.

"Tangan Eomma mu lembut ya"

"Terimakasih"

"Aku tidak memujimu _kok"_

"Kalau kau memuji Eomma, sama saja kau seperti memujiku. Aku kan anaknya"

"Kau yakin kalau kau anaknya?"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu ge!"

"Tidak apa apa. Kata Eomma ku, kalau tangan seseorang sangat lembut, itu berarti dia orang yang penuh kasih sayang"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Katanya juga, kalau tangan seseorang bisa sangat lembut, Ia sangat sering membelai rambut orang sebelumnya"

"Berarti Eomma suka membelai rambut Appa?"

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi. Berusaha memperjelas pendengarannya.

"Kurasa tidak"

"Benar juga, tadi pagi aku melihat Eomma dan Appa. Mereka sedang.."

"Sedang apa, Sehunnie?"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan selanjutnya.

"mereka berciuman."

"Jinjja?!"

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini! Cepat turun kebawah atau Eomma tidak akan memberikan kalian jatah makan malam!" sahut Baekhyun langsung keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kedua bocah itu kaget lalu berlari menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh, Kris-_ge _aku lelah. Ayo kita hentikan saja kegiatan bersih bersih ini"

Kris memandang Tao yang daritadi hanya duduk dan mengeluh.

"Kau daritadi hanya diam dan mengeluh. Daripada kau tidak mendapat makan malam dari eomma!"

Mendengar kata 'makan' Tao lalu berjalan dengan gontai dan mengmbil sapu kemudian menyapu sedikit kemudian ia menggelar karpet yang ada di sebelah pintu—yang sudah asti disiapkan sebelumnya—kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas karpet itu.

Baekhyun datang dari lantai atas bersama dengan Lay dan Sehun yang lari didepannya.

"Hey, Appa-mu kemana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk disebelah Kris yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Tao.

"Ke kamar mandi, Eomma" lalu dibalas oleh anggukan Baekhyun.

"Eomma, Tao-_ge _dan Lay-_ge_ biasa memanggil eomma dengan sebutan apa?" tanya Sehun yang sedang tidur dipangkuan Baekhyun.

"Eomma" Jawab Baekhyun sambil memainkan rambut Sehun. "Eh?_ Kok _bisa? Mereka kan punya Eomma sendiri?"

Baekhyun menepuk nepuk kepala Sehun, "Eomma mereka menyuruh begitu. Sudahlah kalian tidur dulu. Membersihkan halamannya bisa ditunda. Bagaimana kalau besok pagi? Appa juga akan mengajak kalian ke pegunungan"

"Benarkah? Pegunungan?" tanya Tao lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Iya, kau suka?"

"Tentu saja, eomma!"

.

.

.

"_Bagaimana kalau kita ke pegunungan?"_

_Pemuda yang diajak berbicara itu memiringkan kepalanya._

"_kau mau atau tidak?"_

_Pemuda itu tetap diam._

"_Ah iya, aku lupa kalau kau tidak bisa bicara. Sudahlah" _

_Baekhyun pun berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu lantas berjalan mengikutin Baekhyun berjalan. Baekhyun sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Karena pemuda itu, akan selalu menemani dan menjaga Baekhyun. Dimana pun dia berada._

_._

_._

_._

"_Nama ku Baekhyun. Ikuti aku, arra? Bae..."_

_Pemuda itu hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung._

"_sekali lagi, Bae..."_

"_He..."_

"_Tidak tidak, bukan He. Tapi Bae..."_

"_He..."_

"_Bukan begitu! Sekali lagi, Bae..."_

"_Bbee..."_

"_Ah Sudahlah, ternyata jadi guru itu membosankan."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Luhan"_

_Pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati namja yang ia rindukan sedang berjalan kearahnya._

"_Aku merindukanmu"_

_Luhan menatap namja itu sedang memeluk dirinya. Hangat. Kini ia tahu, kenapa orang suka sekali berpelukan._

"_Bbbe.."_

_Baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada pemuda itu. "Ada apa?"_

_Luhan hanya diam sambil menatap mata Baekhyun dalam._

"_Apa kau merindukanku juga?" _

_Luhan diam. Baekhyun memang bodoh. Sudah tahu pemuda itu tidak dapat bicara, untuk apa diberi sebuah pertanyaan?_

_Namun Baekhyun tahu, suatu saat Luhan pasti akan dapat menjawab pertanyaannya dan berbicara dengan lancar. Baekhyun yakin. Sangat yakin._

"_Ah iya, Kau bisu. Maaf"_

_Baekhyun kembali memeluk Luhan. Tak terasa airmatanya jatuh mengenai baju pemuda itu._

"_Menurutmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tak ada disini? Tak ada lagi dikehidupanmu, membiarkan kau hidup bebas dengan keluarga mu, dan, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat aku tidak ada?"_

_._

_._

_._

"Hey kalian semua! Eomma mu sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Cepat makan atau Appa habiskan semuanya" sahut Chanyeol

"Dasar appa gendut" kata Kris tanpa melepas pandangannya pada layar handphone-nya.

"Memang benar, Chanyeol Appa sekarang perutnya buncit. Seperti babi"

Chanyeol kemudian menjewer telinga Lay yang meledeknya kemudian tiga anak itu tertawa.

"Hey, mau makan atau tidak? Cepatlah sedikit, bantu aku menata meja." Chanyeol lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian mengecek beberapa lemari dan mengeluarkan meja lipat yang lumayan panjang untuk makan malam.

Lay dan Tao lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil mangkuk berisi makanan kemudian memindahkannya keatas meja panjang tersebut. Kris juga membantu mereka membawa gelas dan minumannya.

Baekhyun kemudian menghidupkan beberapa lampu. Kemudian keadaan rumah itu pun menjadi sangat terang kali ini.

"Kalau lampunya menyala, _jadi _bagus ya?" sahut Sehun sambil memandang sekitar rumah tersebut.

"Iya, apalagi halaman depan rumah. Terang sekali seperti taman bermain"

"Ish, Tao-_ge! _Kau ini berbicara tentang Taman bermain _terus!_"

Tao kemudian tertawa kecil dan langsung mencari tempat duduk untuk makan.

"Selamat makan!" dan keluarga itu pun memulai kegiatan makannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Eomma" Baekhyun yang baru bangun kemudian mengucek matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Tao-Tao"

Sehun yang sudah bangun dari pukul 5 pagi tadi, lalu menghampiri kasur lipat eommanya dan duduk dipangkuan eommanya.

"Eomma, apa kita akan pergi ke pegunungan pagi ini?" tanya sehun yang dibalas dengan anggukan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana kalau kita lomba lari? Siapa yang menjadi juara pertama, tidak usah membersihkan halaman depan. Tapi untuk kedua terakhir, dia harus membersihkan gudang. Bagaimana?"

Kris yang daritadi mendengar percakapan eommanya dengan Sehun lalu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun juga dan duduk disamping Sehun, "kalau soal lari, aku jagoannya. Kurasa sore ini aku akan bebas dari urusan 'membersihkan halaman rumah'"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Sudah, sana kalian mandi. Jangan lupa ganti pakaian kalian dengan celana panjang, baju tebal dan jaket ya! Pegungan disini sangat dingin!"

Mereka pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi, tidak sabar mengetahui siapa pemenang lomba lari hari ini.

.

.

.

"Yay! Aku juara pertama!" sahut Lay dari atas pegunungan.

Sehun dan Kris kali ini lumayan senang karena mereka menjadi yang kedua dan ketiga. Baekhyun, dia keempat—tugas seorang orangtua adalah mengalah—dan Chanyeol dan Tao dipaling terakhir.

"Chagiya, kaki mu panjang tetapi larimu saja masih lambat"

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan bocah bocah lainnya yang sedang menertawai Chanyeol.

"Yaa—Uhm.. Mengalah, kalian tahu?"

"Appa hanya mencari alasan, mengaku saja kalau appa tidak bisa berlari" sahut Lay.

Baekhyun yang daritadi sedang mengatur napasnya, lalu duduk diatas rerumputan diikuti dengan bocah bocah disampingnya.

"Chagi, kau tidak apa apa?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk disebelahnya. Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk, penyakitnya kambuh.

.

.

.

"_Luhan, Bagaimana kalau kita lomba lari? Siapa yang mencapai batu batuan itu terlebih dahulu, dia pemenangnya. Yang kalah, harus menuruti semua permintaan yang menang. Setuju?" _

_Pemuda itu diam._

"_Setuju tidak?"_

_Kemudian Pemuda itu mengangguk._

"_Lari dalam hitungan tiga, oke? Satu.. Dua.."_

_Kemudian Baekhyun berlari. "Tiga!" _

_Pemuda itu mengejar Baekhyun dari belakang. _

_Penyakit itu datang lagi. Baekhyun memang bodoh, sudah seharusnya dia istirahat dirumah, bukan bermain seperti ini._

_Baekhyun menghentikan larinya. Merasa tidak ada saingan, Pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang mengatur napasnya. _

"_Lanjutkan saja larimu!"_

_Belum sampai tiga langkah pemuda itu berlari, Baekhyun sudah jatuh dibelakang sana._

_Baekhyun merasakan keadaan disekitarnya menjadi gelap. Dan selanjutnya—Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi._

**TBC**

Maaf kalo Chapter yang ini kurang asik, maafin Rie *bow*

Rie seneng banyak yang review, ngelanjutinnya jadi maki semangat^^

**Big Thanks** to : , ghina'Baekkie , GreifannyGS , Aiiu d'freaky , chika love baby baekhyun , SungJinRin , sehununyu , jungsssi , lottelitte , AnitaLee , , Guest, byunpopof , chuapExo31 , Bubble KimChii , baekberry , chanbaekr , SungJinRin , dan summerbaek . Lavyu guys {{}}

Buat yang nunggu kelanjutan dari ff **Believe**, maaf udah sebulan ditelantarin T^T

Rie baru balik dari UTS, belum lagi tugas numpuk. Waktunya makin dikit deh buat update chapter selanjutnya.

Sekarang lagi Rie usahain buat di update, karena udah kelamaan ditelantarin nanti Wordsnya Rie tambah deh^^ Mianhae~ *bow*

Buat Chapter selanjutnya, isinya tentang **Flashback **masa lalu Baekhyun sama Luhan ya! Ngomong ngomong, Rie juga Lubaek Shipper^^

Last, Mohon Review untuk kelanjutan ffnya~~


	3. Chapter 3

Hai. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku punya adik kecil, namanya Byun Baekjoon. Kami berbeda 7 tahun. Hari ini—maksudku 2 hari yang lalu, umurku genap 13 tahun. Jadi adik ku berapa? –6, aku tahu. Kali ini aku akan menceritakan hidupku. Aku menderita penyakit pernapasan sejak kecil. Kemudian mengakibatkan aku harus berpindah pindah tempat tinggal yang mempunyai udara bersih dan sejuk. Aku benci harus pindah sekolah seperti ini, namun daripada aku mati kehabisan udara kemudian aku tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolah.

Aku harus melanjutkan sekolahku, aku harus mendapat beasiswa keluar negeri. Dan selanjutnya, saat aku kembali ke Seoul aku akan bekerja sebagai pengusaha kaya raya dan menghasilkan banyak uang untuk Ibu dan Baekjoon. Ayah? Dia sudah lama meninggal. Perusahaan ayah diambil alih oleh salah satu karyawannya. Dulu Ibu dan karyawan itu sering berdebat tentang perusahaan Ayah. Kemudian Ibu merelakannya. Ibu berkata, suatu saat mungkin dia akan membantu keuangan keluarga kami. Namun aku dan keluarga karyawan itu sudah lama tidak berhubungan lagi. Ia juga jarang sekali membantu. Jadi itulah awal dari hidupku ditahun ini.

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

_**17 Februari 1999**_

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Byun Baekhyun sedang merapihkan rumah mereka yang baru mereka beli. Yah—ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk pindah pindah rumah. Untuk membayar ini semua, keluarga Baekhyun meminta bantuan neneknya.

"Kamar, Kamar Mandi, Ruang TV, Meja Makan, Dapur, Ruang Tamu, Ruang Baca, ah! Sudah semua!" kata Ibu

"Bu, aku mau memilih kamar ya? Aku ingin diatas dengan Baekjoon" kata Baekhyun lalu dijawab dengan senyuman manis dari Baekjoon.

"Boleh, asalkan Baekjoon mau membantu Hyungmu membersihkan lantai atas. Oke?" Jawab Ibu lalu tersenyum.

"Ne ne!" Jawab Baekjoon lalu bertepuk tangan ria. Baekhyun berjalan sambil menuntun Baekjoon disampingnya dan mengambil kasur, pakaian, buku-buku, an lain lain. Mereka membawa semua barang itu kekamar mereka.

"Hyung"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap adiknya yang sedang memegang buku cerita. Yah itu maksudnya 'tolong bacakan' dan semacamnya.

"Ada apa dengan buku itu?" jawab Baekhyun pura pura tidak tahu. "Tolong bacakan untuk Joonie ya" Kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menggendong adiknya duduk diatas kursi.

"Joonie duduk disini dulu, Hyung mau membereskan kamar. Oke?" Kemudian Baekjoon duduk dikursi itu sambil memeluk bukunya. Dia masih setia duduk ditmpat itu sampai Hyungnya selesai membereskan kamar mereka berdua.

"Hyung sudah selesai?" teriak Baekjoon dari luar. "Sebentar lagi, diamlah dulu disana"

Setelah selesai membereskan kamar, Baekhyun menghampiri Baekjoon yang sedang duduk. Bukan diatas kursi, tapi diatas meja.

"Baekjoon! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun memindahkan badan Baekjoon yang daritadi menghadap jendela didepannya itu.

"Tadi ada yang bergerak, Hyung" Baekhyun menatap adiknya heran. Bergerak? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa yang bergerak, Joonie?" Baekjoon kemudian menatap jendela lagi. "Tadi ada yang bergerak. _Terus, _dia berbulu. Lebat sekali bulunya, Hyung!"

Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela. berharap dapat melihat 'sosok' yang dikatakan sang adik itu muncul. Namun hasilnya nihil. "Maksudmu Anjing liar? Mereka memang sedang banyak berkeliaran bulan ini. Kau jangan sering sering keluar rumah ya?" lalu dijawab dengan anggukan Baekjoon.

"Baiklah, bawa kesini buku yang akan Hyung bacakan" dengan cepat Baekjoon menyerahkan buku yang ada diatas meja kehadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membacanya dengan perlahan dan dengan hati hati. Dia sebisa mungkin membuat kata kata yang dapat dimengrti adiknya. Sesekali adiknya mengernyitkan dahinya saat tokoh baik dibuku itu terjebak. Sesekali dia tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan saat tokoh jahat itu berhasil dikalahkan.

Baekjoon melakukan itu semua sampai dirinya tertidur. Tertidur dengan kepala diatas meja. Mungin dongeng yang Baekhyun baca sangat bagus, atau mungkin cara membaca Baekhyun yang bagus hingga membuat adiknya terkantuk? Entahlah, yang Baekhyun pikirkan saat ini adalah membuat adiknya senang. Hanya itu.

Baekhyun menggendong adiknya kekamar dan menidurkannya dikasur. Baekhyun berjalan melewati ruangan ruangan yang ada dilantai 2 dan turun kelantai 1 untuk membantu Ibunya mempersiapkan makan malam.

.

.

.

.

"Joonie-ya. Ayo bangun! Tadi Ibu dan Hyungmu sudah membuat makan malam yang lezat. Apa kau tidak mau makan?" Baekjoon mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Ibunya yang ada didepan kasurnya. "Ah, Iya"

Kemudian Baekjoon berdiri dan merapihkan kasurnya. "Ah!"

"Ada apa Joonie?"

"Buku nya! Buku dongengnya Bu!"

"Sudah Ibu rapihkan. Sekarang ayo turun, kita makan malam bersama sama ya" Ibu pun menggendong Baekjoon kebawah untuk makan malam.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Ibu sedang membeli sayur sayuran di toko yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Baekhyun sedang duduk dihalaman sambil membaca bukunya dan disebelahnya ada Baekjoon yang sedang bermain.

**SRAK**

Baekhyun menoleh. 'Apa itu? Sesuatu yang bergerak?' Baekhyun memincingkan matanya.

"Ah, Sudahlah" Baekhyun kembali membaca bukunya.

"Hyung!" sahut Baekjoon. Baekhyun menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa Joon?" Baekjoon menunjuk kearah Gudang. Tempat yang belum pernah Baekhyun—Baekjoon—maupun Ibunya masuki.

"Makhluk berbulu itu bergerak lagi" Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan menghampiri Baekjoon. "Makhluk berbulu itu siapa?"

"Joonie tidak tahu, Hyung. Tadi Joonie _lihat,_ dia sedang menatap Hyung" Baekhyun mengernyitka alisnya. 'Menatapku?'

"Coba tunjukan dimana siberbulu itu muncul!" Baekjoon kemudian menunjuk rumput rumputan didekat Gudang.

"Dia tinggal disana?" tanya Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekjoon mengangguk dan memberikan Baekhyun sebuah sekop. "Hah?"

Baekjoon bersembunyi dibelakang Baekhyun, "Ayo kita kesana Hyung. Sekopnya jangan lupa dibawa. Kalau dia menggigit bagaimana?" Kemudian Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan berjalan menghampiri rerumputan itu.

"Hey, Baekhyun sedang apa?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Itu Ibunya sedang membawa kantung berisi sayur sayuran dan daging yang baru saja dibeli. "Ah, Ibu. Aku dan Baekjoon hanya ingin memeriksa ada apa dibalik rumput itu"

"memangnya dibalik rumput itu ada apa, Baekjoon?"

"Tadi Joonie melihat ada yang berbulu. Badannya besar. Matanya menatap Hyung _terus_" Kemudian Ibu mengernyitkan keningnya.

Ibu mengambil sekop dari tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan mendekati rerumputan itu. "Hati Hati bu!" kata Baekjoon sesekali menarik baju Ibunya. Baekhyun berdiri dibelakang mereka sambil memegang kantung belanja.

Dan makhluk itu keluar.

.

Menghampiri Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun jatuh. Lebih tepatnya seperti menindih.

.

Ibu Baekhyun berteriak.

.

Baekjoon menangis.

.

Baekhyun dimakan oleh makhluk itu.

.

Ralat. Daging di kantung belanja dimakan oleh makhluk itu.

.

.

.

.

"Manusia?" tanya Baekjoon berdiri didepan makhluk itu. Makhluk itu nampaknya sudah mulai tenang.

"Ah, kita kehabisan daging untuk beberapa hari. Terpaksa kita harus memakan sayur" kata Ibu sambil membersihkan kantung belanja nya yang robek.

"Aku benci sayur!" kata Baekjoon sambil menghentak hentakan kakinya kelantai dan membuat Makhluk itu menggeram pelan.

"D—Dia menggeram bu!" kata Baekjoon lalu bersembunyi dibelakang Ibunya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tadi Ibu sudah telpon beberapa polisi untuk menangani anak ini dan membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi entahlah, mereka menyuruh Ibu untuk menangani anak ini selama beberapa saat" kata Ibu sambil menatap makhluk itu.

"Apa? Merawat anak ini? Selama beberapa saat? Mereka gila? Dia berbahaya! Dia hampir membunuhku, Bu!" kata Baekhyun yang memandang mereka dari jauh.

"Hyunie, Bagaimana pun juga Ibu sudah menerimanya. Jadi mau tak mau—"

"Terserah Ibu sajalah!" lalu Baekhyun pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Hyung takut" Ibu menoleh kearah Baekjoon. "Apa?"

"Hyung takut pada makhluk itu. _Makanya _dia marah marah sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, bu" sapa Baekhyun dari tangga. Ibunya yang sedang mencatat resep hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan monster berbulu itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil susu didalam kulas. "Maksudmu Luhan?"

"Luhan? Luhan siapa bu?"

"Makhluk itu"

Baekhyun menatap Ibunya yang masih menulis.

"Jadi, kemana Luhan itu pergi?"

"Baekjoon membawanya ke pegunungan."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

MAAF gaje banget ya -_- rie ngerjainnya buru buru soalnya biar gak ada sisa lagi. Buat yang **Believe**, itu tinggal endingnya aja soalnya lagi dicari ide biar bagus^^

Maaf ya kalo gaje -_- terus kependekan juga. Chapter depan dipanjangin deh, soalnya Rie lagi stress banyak tugas -_-

Oh iya itu yang paling atas ceritanya Baekhyun nulis diary ya. Nanti bakal ada beberapa yang diliatin isi diary nya. Okedeh^^

Last, Review buat kelanjutan ff ini yaa~


	4. Chapter 4

"Luhan? Pegunungan?"

Ibu mengangguk. "Mereka hanya bermain, mungkin akan kembali sore nanti. Kau dirumah saja ne, nanti kau bisa sakit" Tatapannya masih pada kertasnya.

Baekhyun lalu menatap sekelilingnya dan mengambil sweater milik Ibunya yang kebesaran. "Bu, aku pergi dulu"

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan Hyung! Ayo kita bermain lagi!" seru Baekjoon sambil menarik sweater yang lumayan ke kecilan di badan Luhan sambil tersenyum. Makhluk yang diberi nama Luhan itu hanya diam sambil menatap Baekjoon yang berlari kearah jerami.

"Lihat, aku sudah membuat bola dari jerami ini! Perhatikan cara bermainnya ya _Hyung_!"

Lalu Luhan duduk direrumputan sambil menatap Baekjoon yang dengan lincahnya bergerak kesana kemari. "Ini, Ini namanya Bola. Cara bermainnya, kau bisa menendangnya. Tapi jangan terkena tangan ya! Bolanya harus ditendang dan masuk ke gawang seperti ini nih. Hup—"

Baekjoon lalu memperagakan cara menendang bola. Luhan memerhatikan gerak gerik anak itu yang berbicara sambil menggunakan isyarat tangan.

"Yaah, _kok _tidak masuk _sih?_ Aah padahal tadi cara menendangnya sudah benar!" umpat Baekjoon sambil berjalan ke arah Luhan.

"Maaf hyung, tadi permainan bolaku jelek. Kau bisa coba sendiri!" lalu Baekjoon menarik tangan Luhan untuk berdiri dan duduk ditempat yang sebelumnya Luhan duduki. Luhan hanya diam

"Ayo hyung, aku yakin kau lebih pandai bermain daripada aku. Baekhyun Hyung malah lebih buruk dalam bermain bola. Itu ambil bolanya!" Baekjoon menunjuk bola dari jerami yang ada di dekat gawang. Gawangnya adalah batu.

Luhan lalu berjalan kearah bola itu dan memandang Baekjoon lagi. "Aigoo, bawa bolanya kesitu hyung! Lalu tendang kearah gawang! Kan sudah aku jelaskan tadi!" teriak Baekjoon dari kejauhan.

Luhan lalu berjalan ketempat dimana Baekjoon berdiri sebelumnya. "Nah iya, benar! Sekarang, letakan bolanya ditanah dan tendang ke batuan itu!"

Luhan menatap bola dari jerami yang ada ditangannya kemudian menaruhnya ditanah. Luhan lalu menendang bolanya.

"Hyung! Kau hebat hyung! Tak kusangka kau seorang pemain bola! Kau bisa menjadi populer suatu saat!" Luhan menatap rerumputan dikakinya dan kini Baekjoon sedang berdiri didepannya sambil menepuk nepuk tangannya riang.

Tepuk tangan Baekjoon terhenti dan membuat Luhan menatap Baekjoon. "Hyung!" Baekjoon pun berlari kearah seseorang yang ia panggil 'Hyung' itu.

"Telingamu itu kenapa, Joonie? Aku memanggil mu daritadi sedangkan kau tidak menyahut sama sekali!" kata Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi adiknya. Baekjoon menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun, supaya tidak terkena cubitan lagi.

"Siapa suruh suara _hyung _kecil? Aku sedang bermain bersama Luhan hyung!"

Baekhyun lalu menatap sosok yang bernama Luhan yang sedang berdiri di sebelah adiknya, dan Luhan menatap Baekhyun kembali.

"Apa yang kau lihat, bodoh?"

Luhan lalu mebalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah bola jerami.

"Dasar orang gila."

"Hyung, jangan begitu pada Luhan hyung! Dia baik! Suatu hari dia akan menjadi pemain sepakbola yang diajarkan oleh seorang –Byun—Baek—Joon!"

"Joonie, jangan mau berteman dengannya! Dia hampir memakan ku!"

Baekjoon menggaruk kepalanya, "lebih tepatnya daging itu yang dimakan, bukan kau Hyung"

Baekhyun memasukan tangannya kedalam sweater. Berusaha mencari sedikit kehangatan. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Disini dingin sekali" Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya sambil memegang tangan Baekjoon.

"Hyung tunggu!"

Baekhyun menoleh, "Apa lagi?"

Baekjoon menatap kebelakang, menatap Luhan yang masih bermain dengan bolanya. "Hyung belum pernah berbicara dengannya kan? Ayo kita bermain dengannya!"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali, tidak percaya bahwa adiknya sudah sedekat ini dengan Luhan. "T-Tidak Baekjoon. Dia berbahaya, oke? Kita pulang. Sekarang."

"Oh ayolah!"

Baekjoon lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun. "He-Hey! Joonie!"

Lalu Baekjoon berhenti saat mereka sudah dekat dengan Luhan yang masih memainkan Bola Jeraminya.

"Luhan hyung, kenalkan. Dia Hyung-ku satu satunya. Dia sangat pintar memasak, bermain-tapi bukan sepak bola, pintar dalam pembelajaran, dia pintar segalanya _deh!_ Namanya Byun Baek Hyun!"

Luhan menatap kedua saudara itu bergantian. Baekhyun yang merasa canggung lalu memilih itu berbicara. "Mmm, Hai"

Baekjoon menepuk tangannya sekali. "Nah, karena kalian sudah saling mengenal. Kita akan bermain. Kali ini, Baekhyun hyung akan mengajarkan Luhan hyung. Oke?"

"Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak mau! Bagaimana pun juga, dia makhluk biadab, tidak akan pernah pintar!"

"Baekhyun hyung-ku tidak pernah bicara kasar"

"Tapi kali ini, Untuk orang bernama Luhan itu, aku berbicara kasar"

"Baekhyun hyung-ku tidak pernah memilih milih teman. Maupun siswa"

Baekhyu menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Kemudian menatap Baekjoon dan Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Nama ku Baek-Hyun. Coba sekali lagi. Bae.."

Luhan mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang berbicara dihadapannya, Luhan lalu memperhatikan Baekjoon yang sedang bermain bersama anjing kecil yang datang tiba tiba.

"Ya! Dengarkan aku!"

Luhan lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Aih, kalau bukan karena Baekjoon. Aku tidak akan mengajarimu sekalipun" Baekhyun lalu memijat pelipisnya perlahan kemudian mengambil sebelah tangan Luhan dan menaruhnya dibibirnya.

"Ikuti gerakan bibirku. Bae.."

Luhan masih diam. Dia memperhatikan tangannya yang ada di bibir Baekhyun.

"B-berhenti memperhatikan tanganmu! Ikuti saja gerakannya"

Luhan lalu menatap Baekhyun kembali.

"Be.."

"Mhhee.."

"Be.."

"Hhhee.."

"Be.."

"Bheee"

"Aah, tak kusangka kau bisa secepat ini. Baiklah kata selanjutnya!" Kemudian Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya keatas kepala Luhan. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung menggeram.

"Hey, berhenti menggeram. Aku hanya ingin melakukan ini saja" lalu Baekhyun mengelus kepala Luhan.

"Pintar"

Disaat itu, Luhan menyadari bahwa di dunia ini ada suatu perasaan yang membuat hatinya tenang. Sentuhan tangan Baekhyun sangat hangat. Membuat jiwanya yang dingin seketika menjadi sehangat ruangan dengan nyala api unggun didalamnya.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau tidak keramas selama berapa tahun? Rambutmu bau seperti bau buah yang busuk"

.

.

.

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Baekjoon sudah sampai dirumah. Banyak hal yang sudah Baekhyun ajari pada Luhan. Baekjoon juga ikut mengajari Luhan. Mulai dengan berbicara, Cara makan, Cara duduk yang benar, Cara bermain bola, dan Cara memberi makan hewan.

Yah, itu tidak seberapa. Namun, Luhan cepat menangkap semua apa yg Baekhyun dan Baekjoon katakan.

Sore itu, langit sudah mulai gelap. Hampir semua lampu dirumah rumah sudah dihidupkan, termasuk rumah keluarga Byun. Baekjoon, dia sedang didapur. Membantu membawakan makanan ke meja makan.

Ibu, sedang menata meja makan agar bisa terlihat sangat cantik. Ia juga sedang membereskan barang barang yang masih disimpan didalam kardus kemudian menatanya didalam rumah.

Baekhyun, dia sedang memandikan Luhan. Yah, Luhan tidak sepenuhnya 'telanjang'. Luhan hanya duduk disebuah kursi kecil ditengah kamar mandi dan masih menggunakan celananya. Dia hanya bertelanjang dada. Dibelakangnya ada Baekhyun yang sedang menggosoki punggungnya.

"Wah, lihat punggungmu. Banyak sekali cakaran. Kau sering bertengkar dengan saudaramu?" Baekhyun masih menggosok punggung Luhan. Kemudian ia menyabuni tubuh Luhan dan membilasnya dengan air hangat.

"Hey, kau tahu? Harga sabun dan sampo itu tidak terlalu mahal. Kenapa tidak kau beli peralatan sabun saja? Dan—Oh hey lihat. Bahkan merek sweater mu adalah merek yang populer jaman dahulu! Mana mungkin kau—"

Luhan tertidur. Baekhyun lalu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hahh, Ada apa dengannya? Hanya dengan sedikit gosokan, lalu dia tertidur?" Baekhyun menghela napasnya panjang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil sampo dan membersihkan rambutnya.

Setelah penuh dengan busa, Baekhyun lalu membilas rambutnya perlahan tanpa mengenai mata Luhan. Baekhyun menggunting rambut Luhan yang terlihat berantakan. Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang sedang tertidur.

"Matanya indah"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu Baekhyun bangkit kembali dan mengambil sweater Luhan yang kotor dan mencucinya.

Setelah berlama lama didalam kamar mandi, Luhan keluar dengan pakaian bekas Ayah Baekhyun. Luhan terlihat sangat rapih.

"Wah lihat! Luhan, kau terlihat seperti suamiku! Bahkan kau lebih tampan!"

.

.

.

"Selamat Tidur"

Baekhyun menaiki tangga kelantai dua bersama Luhan. Kamar Baekjoon sudah dipindahkan kelantai satu. Kemudian Kamar itu pun dipakai oleh Luhan.

"Selamat Tidur, Luhan" sahut Baekhyun saat sudah sampai diambang pintu.

Luhan lalu masuk kekamar Baekhyun. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan malam malam begini dikamar ku? Kau punya kamar, jadi cepat keluar!"

Luhan kemudian meringkuk dipojok ruangan, disana ada sebuah karpet kecil, bantal dan pakaian Baekhyun yang berserakan.

"Ya—aish. Terserah kaulah. Kau boleh tidur disini, namun hanya sehari"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hai guys! Rie balik lagi^^

Makasih buat para viewers, buat Silent Reader, buat yang rajin baca ini, yang suka ngereview, Makasih buat semuanya deh!

BTW, ff **Believe**nya, Rie labil mau dilanjutin apa enggak. Itu ff ancur banget deh sumpah tapi menurut temen Rie, itu di selesain aja. Maksudnya gak usah dilanjutin lagi gitu. Maaf buat yang nungguin ya, Rie masih labil :'3

Ini buat balesan review di Chap2 sama 3 yah

**Baekhyunniewife : makasih udah review! Hehe iya ini banyak plesbeknya **

**Lottelitte : makasih udh review! Laff buat kamu**

**AnitaLee : makasih udah review! Semacem penyakit asma gitu deh. Kalo Chanyeol , dia udah tau tapi berusaha biar para bocahnya gak tau ._.**

**Byunpopof : makasih udah review! Ih udah nonton filmnya ya? Rie gak sabar mau nulis sampe akhir. Pengen liat pendapat kalian semua hehe**

**Summerbaek : makasih udah review! Sama sama sesuai kemauan kalian, jadi Rie kemarin update kilat deh hehe. Tapi kayaknya sekarang update Cuma bisa seminggu sekali **

**Aiiu d'freaky: makasih udah review! Makasih udah dukung! Hwaiting! Luhan muncul lagi kok**

**GreifannyGS : makasih udah review! Aduh kamu soswit, setia nunggu Rie Lafflaff hehe. Maaf kalo Rie update terus endingnya bikin kamu penasaran. Maaf ya Rie juga sekarang lagi rada sibuk hehe**

**Ghina'Baekkie : makasih udah review! Maaf yah kependekan, nanti dipanjangin lagi deh Mereka kayak saudara jauh gitu, yah susah jelasinnya **

**CussonsBaekBy :makasih udah review! Semoga suka yah **

**Mumu : makasih udah review! Hehe iya **

**Shinelightseeker : makasih udah review! Iya disini udah diselipin kan? Semoga suka ya! **

**Yeojaya : makasih udah review! Udah nonton juga? Wah sama haha iyaa**

Nah, udah dibales semua deh :D Makasih buat yang udah ngefavourites sama ngefollow. Laffya guys

Last, Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

**DLDR - RnR PLEASE. THANKS. NO PLAGIATOR HERE.**

"Luhan, bangunlah. Ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan!" Luhan lalu menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan dan duduk dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, sudahku bilang kan. Kau itu merepotkan kalau tidur dikamarku. Ayo cepat keluar!" Luhan pun bangkit dari duduknya dan lalu berjalan keluar mengikuti Baekhyun yang mulai keluar dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga diikuti Luhan dibelakangnya. Baekhyun lalu berjalan kearah dapur dan membawa beberapa piring yang sudah berisi makanan. Tidak lupa dia membawa alas untuk duduk mereka berdua, kebetulan Ibu dan Baekjoon sedang ke kantor pos.

Luhan masih mengikuti Baekhyun berjalan. Langkah Baekhyun pun terhenti didepan pintu kamar mandi, kemudian Baekhyun masuk kedalamnya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku! Bagian kali ini adalah privasi. Sana makan!" lalu Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar mandi. Sedang kan Luhan masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi—menunggu Baekhyun kembali.

.

.

Setelah mengajari Luhan makan dengan benar, mencuci piring dan memandikan Luhan, Baekhyun mengistirahatkan badannya yang terasa sangat berat itu diatas sofa. Baekhyun menutup kedua kelopak matanya sambil memijit leher dan pundaknya yang terasa sakit.

Kemudian Luhan datang dan duduk dilantai tepatnya didepan Baekhyun. Kemudian menatap Baekhyun lekat lekat seakan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun kemudian menggerakan badannya sedikit. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Luhan, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

Baekhyun menepuk kursi disebelahnya yang kosong, "Duduklah disebelahku, tidak sopan jika aku duduk diatas dan kau ada dibawah."

Luhan dengan cepat lalu bangun dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi. Luhan yang dari tadi hanya diam, lalu mengikuti Baekhyun yang menyenderkan punggungnya.

Kesunyian pun menyelimuti Baekhyun dan Luhan yang masih menikmati dunianya masing masing. Namun erangan kecil dari mulut Luhan pun memecah kesunyian itu dan Baekhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang ternyata sedari tadi tidur disampingnya. Baekhyun pun meletakan kepala Luhan pada sofa yang panjang itu dan tataan rambut Luhan.

"Dasar aneh"

.

.

"_Aku menyayangimu, Baekhyun"_

_._

_._

"Luhan hyung! Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku mengajarimu cara bermain petak umpet? Cepatlah, jangan terlalu lama! Satu jam lagi Ibu dan Baekhyun hyung akan mengajak kita ke pasar! Ah aku sudah tidak sabar!" celoteh Baekjoon panjang lebar. Luhan kemudian menghampiri Baekjoon yang sedang berteriak kearahnya

"Ini! Pertama, hyung tutup mata. Kedua, hyung berputar 5 kali. Ketiga, hyung buka matanya kemudian cari aku. Oke? Sekarang tutup matanya!"

Luhan pun menutup matanya. Baekjoon memutar badan Luhan 3 kali kemudian Luhan memutar badannya sendiri sebanyak 5 putaran.

"sekarang, Tunggu 5 detik! Jangan buka matamu, hyung!" Baekjoon lalu bersembunyi dibalik semak semak."Hyung, coba cari aku!"

Luhan lalu membuka kedua matanya dan mencari Baekjoon. sudah 10 menit Baekjoon duduk dibalik semak semak. Namun Luhan tak menunjukan batang hidungnya sedikit pun.

"Oh ayolah, kemana _sih _Luhan hyung?" Baekjoon pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan masuk kedalam rumah. Tak disangka, Luhan sedang duduk didalam bersama Baekhyun.

"Hyung!" Baekhyun lalu menatap adiknya yang sedang berlari kearahnya kemudian jatuh dipangkuannya. "Ada apa ini? Kau dari mana saja? Ku kira kau sudah ada didalam rumah, Joonie"

Baekjoon lalu melipat kedua tangannya sambil memasang wajah cemberut. "Oh, apa sesuatu terjadi dengan mu tadi? Apa diluar kau bertemu dengan yeoja cantik lalu saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu, kau ditolak?"

Baekjoon lalu membalikkan wajahnya dan memukul dada Hyungnya. "Aah, aku belum mencari seorang yeojachingu, Hyung!" Baekhyun lalu tertawa menatap adiknya. Kemudian Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang sedang menatap mereka berdua.

Seakan mengerti, Baekhyun lalu memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan Luhan daritadi yaitu belajar menulis. Luhan pun kembali menulis dengan sebuah pensil pemberian Baekhyun.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan mu tadi?" Baekjoon lalu membalikkan wajahnya lagi menatap Luhan yang ada didepannya, kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung Baekhyun.

"apa hyung tidak tahu kalau aku sedang bermain bersama Luhan hyung?" Baekhyun memainkan rambut adiknya itu. "Tidak, Hyung _kan_ sedang menyapu halaman belakang. _Wae?_"

"Aaah, Hyung itu menyebalkan! Selalu saja bisa bermain dengan Luhan hyung. Joonie juga ingin bermain! _tadi _Joonie sudah bersembunyi dibalik semak semak, menunggu Luhan hyung datang dan menangkap Joonie. _Eh, _ternyata dia ada disini lagi bersama Hyung"

Baekhyun lalu menatap Luhan yang sedang _menggigit_ pensil tersebut—mungkin supaya pensilnya lebih tajam. Lalu Baekhyun menatap Baekjoon lagi. "_Jinjja? _Tapi tadi Hyung bertemu Luhan saat ia sedang duduk didepan pintu rumah"

Baekjoon menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu, "_Kan _hyung sudah tahu, Luhan hyung itu tidak mengerti apa apa! Jadi aku harus mengajarkannya belajar!"

"Bukankah menulis itu masuk dalam kategori—_belajar?_" Baekjoon pun akhirnya mengalah dan akhirnya memilih untuk berlajar bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan

.

.

"Ini, minumlah dahulu." Ibu meletakan 3 gelas limun didekat buku yang baru saja menjadi bahan pembelajaran mereka kali ini. Hari ini, Luhan sudah bisa menulis huruf s,t dan ch. Mungkin 3 sudah cukup membuatnya stress karena dia harus mengikuti tulisan Baekhyun yang luar biasa rapih.

"Minumlah, kurasa akuh harus beristirahat dulu. Badanku serasa ditimpuk sesuatu" lalu Ibu menrenggangkan sedikit badannya.

"Perlu kubantu pijit,bu? Kurasa akan lebih baik" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Ibunya. "Tidak usah, Ibu tahu kau juga baru saja lelah mengajari Luhan. Ibu akan tidur sementara."

Lalu Ibu pun meninggalkan mereka bertiga diruang tengah tersebut. Baekjoon yang daritadi tidur dilantai lalu menatap Luhan yang ada disampingnya.

"Luhan hyung, kau tahu? Baekhyun Hyung itu pandai bermain gitar" Luhan hanya menatap Baekjoon dan Baekhyun bergantian, mungkin bermaksud untuk bertanya '_apa itu gitar'_ atau bisa jadi yang lain.

"Ah, itu sudah lama sekali Joonie. Hyung tidak yakin masih bisa memainkannya." Baekhyun lalu menyeruput limunnya sampai habis. "ayolah Hyung, nyanyikan lagu yang sering Hyung mainkan dulu!"

Baekhyun lalu menatap Baekjoon lumayan lama—kemudian menatap Luhan. "Oke, Baik. Hanya sekali saja"

Baekhyun lalu bangkit dan mengambil gitarnya diujung ruangan dan kembali lagi dihadapan dua bocah itu. Luhan masih menatap benda kayu itu bingung, seperti pertama kali melihat wujud benda yang melengkung.

_Jreng_

Baekhyun memetik beberapa senar dan membuat Luhan terperanjat kaget. Luhan lalu sedikit menggeram dan pada akhirnya dia menikmati permainan musik Baekhyun.

.

_._

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_and if I'm not the best_

_then you're stuck_

_And I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_cause you can bandage the damage _

_you never really can fix a heart._

_._

Baekhyun POV

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Nampaknya, aku tertidur lagi. Entah mengapa akhir akhir ini aku sering sekali tertidur. Mungkin ini efek karena aku selalu berdekatan dengan Luhan yang suka sekali tertidur. Namun bila bulan terbagi sepuluh sekalipun, itu sangat sangat tidak masuk akal.

Yah—dapatku lihat Luhan dan Joonie-_ku_ sedang tertidur bersama sama. Baguslah akhirnya Joonie mempunyai teman walaupun temannya itu—tidak berbicara sekalipun.

Sejak kapan Joonie mengerti bahasa manusia aneh itu?

Nah, disitu masalahnya _sekarang._

Sayup sayup dapat kudengar Ibu sedang menerima telpon di kamarnya—mungkin. Yah—sudah jelas itu dikamarnya. Telpon rumah _kan _hanya ada disana.

"Maaf, tapi itu terlanjur sudah kubeli"

"aku tahu, tapi dulu suamiku-lah yang mempunyai perusahaan itu"

"ah, mau bagaimana pun juga tidak bisa! Tanah ini jelas resmi milik keluarga kami!"

Tanah? Aku menajamkan indra pendengaranku. Apa Ibu membeli tanah lagi?

Ibu Bodoh sekali, membelikan Baekjoon mainan yang sedang trend saja harus kau tunda dua bulan yang akan datang. Bagaimana dengan membeli tanah?

Apa mungkin kau harus menunda bayarannya sampai dua abad?

Tidak mungkin, Ibu tidak semiskin itu dan serakus itu dengan urusan uang. Tapi bila harus ditunda dua abad maka tanahnya besar? —apa jangan jangan tanah rumah ini?

"Tidak! Jangan panggil polisi! Baiklah aku mengalah. Lihat saja kau, suatu saat perusahaan itu juga akan jatuh ketangan keluarga kami lagi!" lalu Ibu membantng telponnya begitu saja.

Oh-tidak.

Kulihat Ibu menghela napasnya panjang dan kembali duduk diatas kasurnya. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah kotak—yang aku juga sudah tahu itu isinya adalah tabungannya selama ini.

Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu kamar Ibu dan berdiri disana.

"Apa yang terjadi bu?"

Dia nampak terkejut lalu menutup kotak itu lagi.

"Ah—Hyunnie. Kau sudah bangun? Mau Ibu buatkan cokelat panas? Ruangan disini nampaknya sangat dingin."

"Apa yang terjadi bu?"

Ia nampak mengusap wajahnya kasar dan memberi isyarat padaku untuk mendekat.

"kau tahu—urusan uang"

"Sudah ku katakan berkali kali bu! Berhentilah berhubungan dengan uang! Apa ibu membeli tanah lagi? Tanah rumah ini sudah cukup bu! Udaranya cukup bagus untuk pernapasanku! Ibu tidak usah memaksakan membeli tanah dan pindah rumah lagi karena menghawatirkan pernapasanku!"

"Tidak Hyun, Ini tidak benar"

"Aku tahu semuanya, bu! Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri! Aku rela mati kekurangan oksigen!"

"Tidak Hyun. Ini bukan tentang 'Ibu membeli tanah baru' , bukan!" Ibu pun meraung seperti singa yang siap menyantap ku. Aku hanya menatapnya horor.

Oh—Yah.

Lagi lagi dia marah.

"Ini bukan masalah tanah baru, Byun Baekhyun! Ini masalah tanah rumah ini!"

Oh—Oke.

Mungkin aku sudah dicap sebagai anak durhaka karena sudah meneriaki telinga Ibu ku dan—Ibu juga membalasnya dengan meneriaki telingaku juga.

Mungkin kali ini aku akan memilih untuk diam. Oh—andai saja aku tidak mengamuk tadi dan mengatakan 'aku rela mati kekurangan oksigen' dll. Yah—aku tahu dia juga tak rela aku 'mati kekurangan oksigen'.

Aku pun berjalan keluar kamar sambil memikirkan kelanjutan cerita tentang tanah rumah ini. Jadi tanah ini ada di dua belah pihak? Oke—aku benci pertengkaran.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi? Ibu marah lagi?"

Aku berdiri kaku didepan Baekjoon yang sedang duduk dipangkuan Luhan dan Luhan sedang berdiri menatapku.

Serasa aku sedang diinterogasi karena membuat seorang singa stres.

Oh—lagi lagi aku dicap sebagai seorang anak durhaka karena menyebut Ibuku seorang Singa. Ampuni aku bu, ampuni aku tuhan.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu Joon"

Aku pun berjalan menjauh dari dua tatapan yang serasa menelanjangiku.

Aku menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Tanpa kusadari, tiga buah mobil ferrari berwarna hitam memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman depan rumahku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

MAAF BANGET BUAT UPDATENYA YANG TELAT T^T

Aku udah ninggalin ff ini 2minggu tanpa kasih kabar(?) aku cinta kalian semua!

Makasih yang masih setia baca dan suka ngecek 'ff ini udah diupdate atau belum ya' /keGRan/

Maaf Rie gak bisa bales reviewnya yang chap kemarin :' DiChap selanjutnya bakal Rie bales ok.

See u in the next chap!

Review Please~~


End file.
